pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Layamon
Layamon or Laghamon (1200 fl.) was the author of the Brut, the earlist English language work to discuss the legends of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Life Overview Print-era editors and cataloguers have spelled his name in various ways including "Layamon", "Lazamon", or "Lawman". Brown University suggests that the form "Layamon" is etymologically incorrect, while The Fifth International Conference on Laȝamon's Brut at Brown University mentions: "BL MS Cotton Caligula A.ix spells it "Laȝamon" (the 3rd letter is called a "yogh"). BL MS Cotton Otho C.xiii spelled it "Laweman" and "Loweman".program Medieval Studies Department, Brown University Retrieved October 21, 2006 All that is known of him is gathered from his own writings. He was a priest at Ernley (now Areley Regis), Worcestershire. In his day the works of Geoffrey of Monmouth and Wace, in French, were the favourite reading of the educated, and "it came to him in mind" that he would tell the story of Brut in English verse. He set out in search of books and, founding his poem on the earlier writers, he added so much from his own knowledge of Welsh and West of England tradition that while Wace's poem consists of 15,000 lines, Layamon's extends to 32,000. Among the legends he gives are those of Locrine, Arthur, and Lear. The poem is in the old English unrhymed, alliterative verse, and "marks the revival of the English mind and spirit."John William Cousin, "Layamon," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 232. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 5, 2018. His poem provided inspiration for numerous later writers, including Sir Thomas Malory and Jorge Luis Borges, and had an impact on medieval history writing in England. Biographical details Layamon is only known through statements of his own. His great work opens by saying, "There was a priest in the land, Layamon hight; he was Leoenath's son (May the Lord love him!) He dwelt at Ernley (sic), at a noble church upon the Severn's bank; it seemed to him good to be there. Fast by Radestone (sic) there he read books" the service, or simply studied. And he goes on to say that here the idea occurred to him of writing a history of England.Hales, 301. The mention of "Radestone" and of the Severn clearly identifies "Ernley" with Areley Regis in North Worcestershire, close by which is a high cliff called Redstone. Tradition, according to Murray's Guide to Worcestershire (1872, 232), has specially associated Layamon with this cliff which has had extensive excavations made in its solid rock, and "once enjoyed high repute as a hermitage." Layamon's own statement negatives such a tradition. As Sir Frederick Madden rightly insists, he distinctly connects himself with Areley Church, and mentions Redstone by way of direction and for this purpose it might well serve if, as is very possible, a well-known route from London to North Wales passed by it in the middle ages, as in later times. Redstone Ferry, says Murray, "was once the high road from North Wales to London." Layamon also styles himself a ‘priest.’ Now, though a priest might have turned hermit, yet in the middle ages the hermits formed a distinct "religious" class. The 2nd and later version of the Brut writes Lawemon for Layamon, and Leuca for Leonenað; and for "at æðelen are chirechen," it reads "wid þan gode cniþte," and so makes the sense run: "He dwelt at Ernley with the good kniqht." The scribe has perhaps translated "æðelen are chirechen," by "good" (so elsewhere, e.g. l. 57), and wildly misread 'chirechen,' or boldly converted it into "cniþte." Madden, in the preface to his edition, remarks that both the names Layamon and Leouenath, or variants of them, occur in documents of the beginning of the 13th century. He refers to an occurrence of Legemann in Cambridgeshire, and Levenoth or Levenethe in Essex. It has apparently not been hitherto observed that the latter name is found close by Worcestershire, viz. in Herefordshire, and in almost the very same form as in the Brut, at the close of the 10th century. A charter of Ealdulf, bishop of Worcester, dated 996, assigns certain lands to one Leofenað, who may have been an ancestor, and at any rate lived in the same district (Kemble, Codex Diplomaticus, dcxcv, iii. 295–6). The date of Layamon is approximately settled by the fact that his poem is based on Wace's Roman da Brut. Describing the works he collected for information on English history he says that the 3rd book he took and laid before him was made by "a French clerk, hight Wace, who well could write; and he gave it to the noble Eleanor, that was the high King Henry’s Queen." Wace himself tells us he composed this work in ll55. Madden has pointed out what seems an allusion to the destruction of Leicester by the forces of Henry II, under the justiciary, Richard de Lacy, in 1173 (see ll. 2916–21, i. 123–4 of Madden's edit.) Henry II and Queen Eleanor, apparently mentioned as dead in the above passage, died in 1189 and in 1206 respectively. In the account given of the establishment of the Rome-feoh or Peter's pence, a doubt is expressed by the writer as to the continuance of the payment (see iii. 288). In 1206 it "appears that King John and his nobles resisted the pope's mandate for its collection" (see Fœdera, vol. i. pt. i. p. 94; Wilkins, Concilia, i. 514). There seem to be no allusions to this of a later date, nor is such a date suggested by the grammar and language. We may therefore conclude that Layamon belongs in origin and growth to the latter part of the 12th century, a period remarkable for its intellectuilg vigor both in Wales and in England, noticeably in the western midlands of England, that is, on the Wehh marches - and that he accomplished his great task in the beginning of the 13th century.Hales, 302. Upon resolving rewrite the history of the men who came to England after the flood, he travelled far and wide over the country, and procured the noble books which he took for his model his authority. He took the English book that Saint Bede made; a 2nd in Latin he took, which Saint Albin made, and the fair Auston who brought Christianity i.e. baptism in hither.' After mentioning Wase, "Layamon," he continues, "laid these books before him, and turned over the leaves; lovingly he looked on them. (May the Lord be good to him!) Pen tools he in his fingers, and wrote on bookskin, and put together the true words; and combined the three books." He ends by begging his readers to pray for his own soul and the souls of his father and mother. Layamon's learning was far from complete; for he seems to think that the Anglo-Saxon version of Bæda's Historia Ecclesiastica made by King Alfred was made by Bæda himself; and that Bæda'a Latin work was made by Albin, whom Bæda mentions only as an authority. How be comes to associate Augustine with Albin as joint author is a mystery. Moreover, he makes scarcely any use of the work. Perhaps was more at home with Wace's French than with Bæda’s Latin; but here, too, a careful criticism has discovered shortcomings (see Madden, vol. i. p. xiv n.) Layamon, however, was an enthusiastic reader and collector. He gathered togother from other sources, written and unwritten stories that might otherwise have perished. Writing ''Brut'' Brut (ca. 1190) is a Middle English poem compiled and recast by the English priest Layamon. It is named for Britain's mythical founder, Brutus of Troy. It is contained in the MS. Cotton Caligula A ix, written in the first quarter of the 13th century, and in the Cotton Otho C xiii, about 50 years later (though in this edition it is shorter). Both exist in the British Museum. The Brut is 16,095 lines long and narrates the history of Britain. It is largely based on the Anglo-Norman Roman de Brut by Wace, which is in turn inspired by Geoffrey of Monmouth's Historia Regum Britanniae, though is longer than both and includes an enlarged section on the life and exploits of King Arthur. The form is the alliterative verse line style commonly used in Middle English poetry. Layamon makes large additions to what he found in the Romande Brut (see ib. vol. i. pp. xiv-xvi). No doubt his position on the Welsh marches brought to his ears many old traditions. As late as the time of Henry VIII, it has been remarked. Herefordshire was regarded as a semi-Welsh county; and Worcestershire would share the current folk-lore. In the dialect of his district, and with such effectiveness as the state of the of the long-over-shadowed English language permitted, with real spirit and power, and often with vivid imagination, Layamon retold the tales that had so attracted, and delighted him. His work marks the revival of the English mind and spirit. Stories told up to Layamon's time only in Latin and French now appear in the vernacular speech and the vernacular form. And among them are some of the most famous stories of English literature - stories of Locrine, of King Lear, of King Arthur. Noticeably also it marks the fusion of Celtic and Teutonic elements. Welshmen like Geoffrey of Monmouth and Walter Map might well be expected to make much of the of heroes of Britain and the British, of the island and in inhabitants before the Angles came over the seas; but it was a sign of the times that the descendants of those Angles should accept and honour the heroes of the people whom their forefathers had invaded and subdued. Layamon’s Brut is extant in 2 manuscipts (both now in the British Museum), viz. Cott. Calig. A. ix. and Cott. Otho C. iii. The latter, which had a narrow escapa from complete destruction by a disastrous fire at Ashburnham House, 1781, is on good grounds believed to be of somewhat later date than the former, and to have been written at some place further north. Both were printed and admirably edited by so Frederick Madden in 1847. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 5, 2018. *Cannon, Christopher . The Grounds of English Literature, Chapter 2. Oxford University Press. 2004. ISBN 0-19-927082-1 *Lewis, C. S. The Discarded Image: An Introduction to Medieval and Renaissance Literature. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1964. *Loomis, Roger S. "Layamon's Brut" in Arthurian Literature in the Middle Ages, Roger S. Loomis (ed.). Clarendon Press: Oxford University. 1959. ISBN 0-19-811588-1 *Ackerman, Robert W. Backgrounds to Medieval English Literature. 1st. New York: Random House, Inc., 1966. *Everett, Dorothy. "Laȝamon and the Earliest Middle English Alliterative Verse." Essays on Middle English Literature. Ed. Patricia Kean. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1978. *Solopova, Elizabeth, and Stuart D. Lee. Key Concepts in Medieval Literature. 1st ed. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2007. *Barron, W. R. J., Weinberg, S. C. (2001) Ed., & trans. Layamon's Arthur: The Arthurian Section of Layamon's Brut (lines 9229–14297). Exeter: Exeter University Press ISBN 9780859896856 (first published by Longman 1989) *Tiller, Kenneth J. (2007)Layamon's Brut and the Anglo-Norman Vision of History University of Chicago Press ISBN 9780708319024 Notes External links ;Books * *''Brut'' by Layamon (British Library, MS Cotton Caligula A.ix manuscript version) *[http://layamon.free.fr Le ''Brut de Layamon''] by Marie-Françoise Alamichel * - with translation * - with translation * - with translation ;About *"Layamon" in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] * Layamon Category:Writers of Arthurian literature Category:13th-century writers Category:13th-century English people Category:Middle English poets Category:People from Wyre Forest (district) Category:13th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets